092. The Butler, In Service
The Butler, In Service (その執事、奉公, Sono Shitsuji, Hōkō) is Chapter 92 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Finnian experiences a flashback: doctors, agitated by a raid, hurry to eradicate all files and specimens. Finnian, also regarded as the twelfth specimen, hears the clamor of the doctors on the upper floor. A doctor appears and shoots the boys beside Finnian; he intends to shoot Finnian next, but Finnian's eyes glow, and he violently kills all the doctors. He flees from the underground institution; upon ascension to ground level, he encounters Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel, then, asks for Finnian's name. Back at the present, Finnian tells Ciel that he would not be here without him, and that he has finally learned how to grow things instead of destroying them. He adds that Ciel has turned him from "#12" to "Finnian." When Finnian mentions Sebastian, Ciel is frightened. Subsequently, Sebastian and Sieglinde Sullivan comes in Ciel's bedroom. Sieglinde changes Ciel's bandages and notes that he is healing rather quickly. She and Sebastian leave shortly after, and she believes that Sebastian and Ciel are devil worshipers, because of the seals on Sebastian's hand and on Ciel's left eye. Sebastian explains that Ciel was kidnapped to be a demon's sacrifice by a certain organization that worshiped the Devil, and that he had met Ciel while the summoning ritual took place. Sieglinde refuses to hear further, proclaiming that it must be a sad story for Sebastian. She promises to keep it a secret. Later, Sieglinde informs the rest of the Phantomhive servants that Ciel is recovering well; she adds that his eyes are unhurt. Baldroy is convinced that they should return to the Phantomhive Manor as soon as Ciel can move around, and Sieglinde reluctantly agrees. Upon Wolfram Gelzer's suggestion, Sebastian helps out with dinner. In the kitchen, Sebastian announces that they are out of white wine for cooking, and Wolfram tells him that the wine cellar is down the stairs, all the way back on the right. Sebastian, then, takes Snake with him. When Sebastian goes left instead of right as instructed, Snake points it out; Sebastian, then, rebuts that while he did say they are out of wine, he did not say he was going to get some. They soon reach a dead end. Sebastian investigates the wall and manages to get the secret passageway to reveal itself. A furious Wolfram appears behind them and ushers them away. Sebastian walks past Snake, and Snake is surprised by something. In the meantime, Finnian tries to get Ciel to eat more. Suddenly, a werewolf emerges from the window. Finnian shields Ciel from its attack, and his back is clawed as a result. His eyes glow, and he kicks the werewolf. When Sebastian, the other Phantomhive servants, and Wolfram arrive, the werewolf escapes out the window. Sieglinde comes in and hears of the incident. She, then, orders Wolfram to prepare the Emerald Witch's "service." Wolfram leads Sieglinde down the secret passageway. Sieglinde steps into the center of a ceremonial circle margined by werewolves; she casts a spell, urging the werewolves to calm their anger. Meanwhile, a snake observes the scene. In Ciel's bedroom, the Phantomhive servants are attempting to persuade an overwrought Ciel to rest, while Sebastian bandages Finnian. Sebastian overhears as Ciel demands to go home, and is conflicted as to whether or not listen to him, since his orders are to be considered absolute. Characters in Order of Appearance *Finnian *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Sieglinde Sullivan *Baldroy *Tanaka *Mey-Rin *Wolfram Gelzer *Snake Navigation es:Capítulo 92 ru:Прислуживающий дворецкий it:Capitolo 92 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc